The Oblivion Tournament
by Nokohema
Summary: When their parents died, Shauna dn her litte brother Tetsuya went to the human world to live in peace and in hidding. As she meets a red head guy, her feelings change about how people are, and their feelings soon blossoms to something extrordinaty...
1. The Intro

I'm a crazy fan of Yu Yu Hakusho, especially Yoko... Drools Snaps back to reality Sorry about that. Well, a new story from Kite of the Azure Sky!

* * *

The Oblivion Tournament

"Shauna! Were going to be late!" Lazily, Shauna groaned and looked at her digital clack. "7:45" Everything went silent in her room. Then with a loud scream, she got up from bed and went to her restroom. She combed her jet black with white highlights hair and thought to herself, "_Darn! I should have finished my work at 8:00! And this is my first day at Senai High! I'm dead for sure!"_

When she came down stairs, her brother was at the door, "Come on Shauna! I got your breakfast and your skates! Just put the skates on then eat for breakfast while were on the way!" Tetsuya jumped up and down, trying to provoke Shauna to hurry up. (Note: He's in elementary school.)

Shauna ran to her brother and put on her skates. He stick her granola bar in her mouth, while her bag was on her side, and she lifted Tetsuya on her back, then they're off. She couldn't skate on the side walks, since there are a lot of people, so she has to skate on the street. She dodged many cars, but there are times when her skirt flew up because of the wind, but this time, she wears shorts under them. When they reached to Tetsuya's school, Shauna patted him on the head, "Behave. After school when I pick you up, we'll go to the festival, but only if you behave."

Tetsuya nodded, "Promise!" Shauna nodded back and she skates to her school. When she arrives, to her school, she was in time, but she can't help it but to blame herself of ALMOST making Tetsuya late. She sighs and looked at the door to her class when she goes past the hall, "_I rather fight in Tournaments than this! At least it's easier than human school! I get paid enough in fighting!_"

But there is no use to argue about it now, since the teacher knew that she was there. "Oh! You must be the new student. Please do come in." Her voice was soft as silk, but Shauna just walked calmly inside the classroom. There were still students talking, "Class, please take your seats. We have a guest all the way from Yokohama. Please treat her well."

When she looked around the class without moving her body, she calmly closed her eyes and bowed slightly, "I'm Shauna Ishiyama, and it's a pleasure in meeting all of you." Most of the girls in class thought that she's just getting attention, and most of the guys thought that she's cute, but also think that she's a tomboy. And she is.

The teachers smiled, "Well, you can take a seat next to Shuichi Minamino." When that person heard his name, he raised his hand. When Shauna saw it, she went down from the hand to the arm and saw a guy with red long hair with emerald eyes. She suddenly blushed furiously, but she walked as calm as she can to her seat. So many girls were glaring at her, since her decks is connected right next to her partner! When the teacher took her seat, she spoke to the class once again, "Well, since there are some of us that have never been here before, we could talk to each other again for about and hour. Then we'll start on our lesson."

And with that, Shauna blushed so hard that she felt as if her whole head will explode any minute. Shuichi turned to her, "Please to meet you Ishiyama." His emerald eyes, there so beautiful. Shauna stared right in it with her brown eyes. He looked so handsome, like a white knight. Shuichi chuckled, "Ishiyama, are you okay?"

When he touched her hands, she shivers a little, but she talks normally, "Oh, sorry..." She brings a strand of hair to the back of her ears, making her some what cuter.

Her hair looked different from most girls. Other girls have some part of their volume, and some girls have flat hair that looked oily. Shauna's hair was perfect, and unique. Her hair is total black, and there are streaks of white to show some style. Her bangs her kinda spiked up, but not too much, and the rest of the hair were soft and silk. A few of her bangs fell off, but before she could bring it up again, Shuichi beat her to it, "Well, you sure have a nice hair."

When he lifted a piece of hair from her bangs to her ear, and skin touches hers and it feels so tingly. She feels so light head, her heart beats faster than usual, her hands start to sweat a little, and her body tensed. Before you know, she asked something without thinking, "Um... if it's okay with you, could you show me around?"

She covered her mouth after her words, but Shuichi nodded, "Sure, it would be an honor, Ishiyama." His warm smile seems so bright, and it makes Shauna want to faint right there.

"Please, call me by my first name."

"Very well then, but if I may ask, how come you came here from Yokohama?"

Shauna was thinking, and it really gives her bad memories, "Um...sorry, I can't tell you about that." She looked down and hid her eyes with her bangs. Her past was so horrible, and she and her brother suffered it at a young age. At a very young age that people will ever expect them to experience.

Shuichi looked under her hair to find her with a tear in her eye. He lifted the poor girls face and wipe it away, "If it pains you that much, then I'm sorry. If you like, we could talk about it at lunch."

When she looked at him, she smiled, "Thank you, I would love to." After one hour of talking to him, she started to like it, and even though she has 3 periods without him, she could talk to some one and feel safe. Maybe this won't be so bad after all...

* * *

How do you like it? Kinda crappy, but I'll try to update this and make this more interesting! Please Review! 


	2. The Lunch Meeting

Here's a new one for those that asked for it!

* * *

The Oblivion Tournament

Chapter 2: Lunch Meeting

The bell rang for the end of fourth period. Everything fell silent until Shauna came running out of the class as if her life was depending on it! She ran to the lunch line, and fortunately, she was fifth in line. Her face was all flushed because of her history class. "_Dang! Why do they learn those stuff! Dates, names, BATTLE tactics, why all so specific!" _When she reached the line, they give out some really good food. She had salad with fried chicken that was glazed with orange sauce, small tomatoes, honey roasted almonds, and fresh mandarin oranges.

She looked like she was going to eat it all up right there, in line! But she shook her head off and went to find Shuichi. All she saw was other students. She saw some girls feeding their boyfriends, with food they made for them. Shauna started to blush a little from the sight, but she resumed to finding Shuichi, but no luck.

After her search, she went a tree and eats her lunch. Sometimes when she and her brother eat lunch, it really brings back bad memories, of how they were both living alone, with only each other to protect...

FLASH BACK

7 years ago

At a very young age, Tetsuya was sitting right in front of the T.V., playing Kingdom Hearts II. His mother, Karen, walked to him, tapping on his shoulder, "Tetsuya, time to turn it off."

He looked at his mom, "Huh? Why? Where are we going?" In the game, he saved his game data in The Altar of Naught. He took the memory card and the game disc and placed them into the PSP. (Author: Darn...I really wish I have that!) He walked up to his mother and raised his arms, telling her that he wants a lift.

Karen tapped his nose, "We're going to see an old friend of ours." She then head outside to place him in the car. She then went inside the house to get Shauna. When she knocked the door, Shauna was sitting on her bed, reading a VERY big book, that doesn't look like it's for the level for a 9 year old. "Shauna, come on, I told you that we're going."

"To where?" Shauna asked.

"To visit a friend" Karen replied.

"Which is...?"

"Um...Karasu's parents..."

Shauna's mouth latterly dropped, and so did her body. When she regained her balanced, she was so furious, "WHAT! Why do I have to go along? He's such a pervert! There is this one time when I was wearing a skirt, and he transformed himself into a dog and looked under me! There is no way that I'm going to see him again! I rather go to hell!"

But that didn't work, because Karen gave her the puppy dog eyes, which Shauna was given into. When she agreed to go, they all went to the car and the father, Scott, drove them to a diner restaurant called "Paradise". When they were there, Shauna was the first one to be greeted by Karasu. Shauna was the first to be greeted by Karasu, "It's been a will we have seen each other, Lady Shauna."

"_Yeah, sure... Just saying that to please me. Feh! I rather kill you then eating anything for the rest of my life!_" She was really irritated by this, how he always want to get her attention, wanted to give what she always wanted, and tried to make her his! When they were going to their seats, she walked quickly to her seat so that Karasu won't pull out the chair for her.

When her father met Karasu's father, they talked like old pals in the past. Then the waiter came for the order. Bronco, Karasu's father, told the waiter some of the foods to order, but he stopped him for a moment and told something secretly in his ear. Shauna got suspicious and looked at her brother, who was playing Kingdom Hearts again.

"Tetsuya, what do you think they're doing?"

"Huh? Oh, Riku just changed back to his original form and Sora and the group is going to defeat Xemnas! I can't wait!"

Shauna looked at the game in interest, but poked her brother in the head, "No! What do you think Bronco is talking about?" Tetsuya looked up from his game and saw what is occurring. He has no idea, but he stick to his sister to make sure things will be alright.

When they have to food out, Shauna's parents were hungry, so they eat a piece of the food, but Shauna smelled something wrong with the food. She stopped her brother and was about to stop her parents, but she could see them sweating. "H-Honey...? What i-is this!" Karen started to cough a lot and so does Scott.

They both fell to the floor, and their children ran for their aid, but they don't have much time to help. Karasu chuckled at the sight of her parents, "Pathetic, and they called themselves the Gatekeepers of the two 4 worlds. How ironic. But Shauna, you may stay with us with your brother."

He was about to touched her shoulder, when a strong aura surround Shauna. Tetsuya was so worried. He cried for his parents, they were dying, in his sight; while he was there, where he couldn't do anything but watch!

Something else happen. Shauna's body then was enveloped with all element colors, red for fire, blue for water, yellow or lighting, brown or earth, green for wood, purple or wind, white for light, and black for darkness. Her physical form changes too. Her face has mysterious markings which covers half of her face. She has sharp talons and her wolf ears looked so alert and the anger in her face, so much that it would scare the king of the underworld. She growled lowly at Karasu, "You must be a great fool. But I think this will end right now."

She raised her right palm up and stood in front of her dead parents and her little brother. "Pha Juk Rom!" She cast a spell that surrounds Karasu and his parents with razor sharp leaves, whirling around them, cutting them. When they were knocked unconscious, Shauna looked at her brother, crying. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and Tetsuya came into her arms. "Sis! Mom and dad! There gone!"

They were so little, Shauna was about 149 (10 years old) and Tetsuya was about 98 (4 years old). Shauna holds her brother in her arms, "It's okay, and I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you now. It's a promise."

They soon carry their dead parents to a hill top where they first picnic. They placed beautiful flowers, showing how much they loved their parents. Tetsuya kneeled down to the grave stone, touching gently on the markings. They then cried out in pain, so loud that the birds flew away from their tree standings. Shauna did shed tears for her parents, but she stay strong so that her parents will be proud of her, and her brother.

After their ceremony of their parent's grave, they both start a new living in the human world, where they are now known to be a human.

_End of Flashback_

No matter how much she is training her little brother to defend himself, she will always be there when he's endanger. Suddenly, she heard a rustle above her, in the tree. "Hello there." Shauna jumped from her seating and fell on the ground. She looked up to see who it is and it was Shuichi. He looked at her and chuckled, "Well, sorry to keep you waiting here. Are you okay?"

He held out his hand to help her up. When she was up, she still loses her footing. She thought that she was going to fall and hit the ground once more, but as she waited for the pain, nothing happens. She carefully opened one of her eyes, and found her self in Shuichi's arms, and she was leaning backward in a tango dance like step. Her heart pound so loud that she could have swore that he could have heard it too.

When Shuichi couldn't keep his balance, he fell on the ground, along with Shauna. He was able to keep his weight from crushing Shauna, but some of his weight came just enough to make a soft kiss on Shauna's lip. Their eyes meet, everything seems to froze, and in a daze. They couldn't do much but close their eyes and drift away in the fantasy. In 2 minutes, Shuichi let it go. Shauna opened her eyes, "Ugh...what happened...?"

Shuichi looked at her, and his face turned red as his hair. He stood up and this time, he makes sure that he helped her right this time. When they were finally up straight, Shuichi looked away from her and scratched behind his head. When they were finally able to speak, Shuichi started first, "Um...sorry...about that."

They both sat together under the tree, saying that it was their first time to kiss someone, and they later on laugh about it all. When they were settled down, Shauna told him about how she loses her parents. But she made the story different. She told him that her parents died in a car crash.

While telling the story, Shuichi put one arm around her, "It's okay. I lost my father, and my mother passed away because of a sickness. I guess we can relate very easily..." She cried a little in his arms, letting all out, and right there and then. It feels so warm, and she never really has this type of feeling for a long time, till now... Shuichi then bring her face up to wipe away her tears, "Well, there is a Welcome Back dance on Friday, and if you like, I can take you there as a date."

She doesn't know what to say, no one really ask her like that before. Other guys may look at her as a hotty, but Shuichi seems so different from them. "Sure, I'll go." They both smiled at one another and they went back to their classes. Shauna felt so light headed, and so warm... Now, all she has to do is pick out a dress.

* * *

How do you like it? Kinda corny as the first and I know it takes a long time to do this since I have to do some stuff. BUT IT IS THE SUMMER VACTION! But too bad that I'm going to high school soon. That means I can't spend on-line that much! But I will try my best to do this. Please review and if u has and S.N. could u please type that too, I want to talk to a lot of people during the summer. Please and Thank You! 


	3. The Party Crasher

Here's an update! Sorry for making u wait so long!

**Roxasheart654:**Yeah, I think I saw "It" before. When I was little, a clown gave me a balloon hat, but he looked so scary, that when he gave it to me, I kicked him in the...you know where...

Well, enjoy, and have a great summer!

* * *

The Oblivion Tournament

Chapter 3 The Party Crasher

As the day went by of the first day, Shauna walked out of the gate and noticed a bunch of girls stand near the entrance. As she leisurely walks, she was stopped by the females, "Excuse me, I need to pass...," Shauna asked calmly.

They don't look like their going to let her go that easily, "Well, excuse me for blocking your way. Wait, why should I since I'm just standing here? By the way, Shuichi is all of ours, but he's not yours, got it? Besides, why would he waste his time around with atomboy like you?" They all laughed at this, and all Shauna thinks was that human girls that pays too much attention in popularity, are really stupid (Ugh...no offence to those that are...sorry).

Shauna was getting irritated by there laughs, so she just looked at them straight in the eyes and said loudly, "Listen here, if you girls don't let me go now, I swear that all of you will die painlessly, but I will reassure that all of you will be going down under! Now, MOVE!" She made it so loud and clear that everyone around the court yard and those that are in the cars driving home, can hear her. The girls quickly step away and made a walk path for her. "Thanks," was all that Shauna said.

Her skates glided her to Tetsuya's school, where she sees her little brother being picked on. She rushed over and saw that a group of boys were kicking and punching him against the wall. When Tetsuya weakly opened one of his eyes, he saw his big sister rushing to his aid, "SIS! Please, help me!"

Shauna came over and all of the guys backed away and Tetsuya plopped on the ground. Shauna gently lifted her little brother up, "You okay? It's okay, I'm right here for you..." She took off her jacket and rapped it around Tetsuya, keeping him from feeling the pain.

"Hey, Tetsuya needs his sister to defend him! This is priceless!" They all laughed at the sight of Tetsuya being carried by his sister.

Shauna stood up with Tetsuya, and glared at them, "If I find out that my brother is being picked on you maggots again, there will be some consequences, and I don't mean a time out, but a physical consequence that will teach you a lesson..." After that last statement, they all ran away. Shauna skate home with her brother, and carefully not dropping him.

When they finally reached to their destination, Shauna set him down on a couch and went away for a few seconds to get the medical stuff. Tetsuya opened up his eyes, "I'm sorry sis. I should have taken them on."

Shauna patted him on the head, "There is no reason to worry about it. Before I meet your family, I have to fight on my own to survive, and I was lonely. But things change when I finally meet you." She put her hand on his head and strokes his jet black hair. He feels comfortable and went closer to his sister.

He snuggled beside her, hugging her tightly, "I wish you were my really sister..." Tears dripped over his cheeks, his eyes began to turn red while crying. Shauna patted his back, hoping that it would make him feel better. She enclosed him with her pure white wings for warmth. He then chuckled, "When ever you do that, it feels so soft like a cloud."

Shauna smiled at him, loving his smile as well. She was never really a blood relative of Tetsuya's family, but they make her feel as if she was part of them. Tetsuya got up carefully, despite of his injury, and drank some water. Shauna has a bag next to the couch and pulled out a very extravagant dress. It's sleeveless with the color of sky blue as the main part, with golden trimming at the end of the dress, adding some style. The back was loosely laced with soft and silky threads, and it was cut deep to show her skin. "Do you think that this will look good on me?" Shauna asked her brother.

Tetsuya grinned, "Yeah! A lot of guys will fall for you when you wear that! I never really see you wear a dress before! Wear it, wear it!" Shauna didn't really like it when he says the same words over and over again until she does it. When she wore it, she thought that it looks better on someone else, but she looked like a model. When her little brother looked at his sister, his mouth fell open, "WOW! You sure look good in those! I told you that you should wear dresses outside during the summer! Well, doesn't matter now, but why did you bought that in the first place?"

Shauna blushed when he asked that, "Well, a guy asked me to a dance on Friday and..."

"ALRIGHT! You have a date! Finally you found someone!" Tetsuya shouted in excitement. He always wanted to help his sister in any way he can and he once saw a guy trying to talk to her, but she just pushed him away. He really wants her to make new friends, but she was too concerned to Tetsuya that she doesn't want anyone to interfere with her life.

Shauna sigh, "Well, I'm going, but what about you? I don't even know where you could stay over, darn... Maybe I shouldn't say yes..."

Tetsuya jumped out of the couch and almost fall back because of his pain, "No way! You're going to the dance and that's final. I made a friend today, and I could call him so I could stay at his house on Friday. Don't worry!"

Shauna wished that he was right, but the days gone by so fast, and her heart beats fast as well. She was worried of Tetsuya; she was wondering what she would do when she's there. When the Friday came, Shuichi was at the gate after school. He smiled at her, "Well, I'll walk you home today, okay?"

Shauna slowly nodded at him, and they both walked out. Most of the girls were sneering at Shauna and talking smack about her when they walked away from the gates. As they walk down the street, Shuichi hold her hand, and Shauna was just fine with that. When they arrived to Shauna's house, she invited him in. Suddenly, Tetsuya came running out (Since his day was short) hugging Shuichi, then he whispered into his ears, "Hey, thanks for asking my sis out with you!"

Shauna, of course heard this, but she could do nothing. "Well, I'll go change right now. You could find something to eat if you like." Shauna went up the stairs after her sayings. Shuichi looked around the house. It was decent, not too extravagant, not too boring, but just right for a warm cozy house.

3 minutes later, Shauna came down the stairs, looking like a princess from a far away kingdom. She tired her hair up into a high ponytail, which shows her shoulder and her back skin much more. Shuichi was actually stunned and he almost drools at the sight of his date, but he snapped himself back to reality. When Shauna reached the end of the stairs, she lowered her head and scratched behind it, "D-Do I look okay...?" She asked shyly.

Shuichi smiled and bowed, and then letting out hi hand to her, "You look gorgeous, m'lady." Shaun blushed even more, and then there was a flash. It was Tetsuya, taking a picture of them, like a knight and a princess. Shauna was about to get the camera, but she was shoved by Tetsuya, along with Shuichi by her side, to the door.

"Now, you guys have fun! Kai (Tetsuya's Friend) will pick me up with his mom! So don't worry!" Shauna was going to go inside again to give Tetsuya a piece of her mind, but the door slammed right in front of her before she got the chance.

Shauna blushed at Shuichi after the event. "Sorry about that. My brother could be such a bother sometimes... He's just happy that I made a friend like you."

"Well, I hope things will turn well for you. Let's go, shall we?"

He lifted his arm up for Shauna to hold, like a gentlemen escorting a woman. "We shall." Shauna gently holds on while walking. Shuichi wore something like a tuxedo, and his hair was the same, nice and perfect. When they arrived to the dance, Shauna was amazed to see many people dancing like crazy.

As she entered in the ball like room with Shuichi, most of the guys looked at her, such beauty, so much that they even forgot about their date. But their girlfriend literally slapped them back to reality. And Shauna was very grateful for that. Shauna and Shuichi danced for a while and they sometimes rest.

When Shauna was not at sight, she quietly slipped away and went to the balcony. She looked high up in the sky, only to see the bright moon, and small twinkling stars. She feels so warm, even though she's in the cold night. She closed her eyes, remembering the time she spent with Tetsuya and his parents. All those times, she was so happy.

Suddenly, the balcony door opened and she glanced to the direction of the sound. Shuichi came out and stand by her side. "So, this is where you were."

"Oh, sorry for not telling you..."

"That's okay. I just thought that you went home early." He leaned against the railing, looking up in the night, the same way Shauna had. "You really like to look up at things you can't reach, huh?"

Feeling so warm, she stood by his side and lean on the railing. "Yeah... I always feel so calm while looking up here. But..."

"But...?" He said, urging her to finish her sentence.

"But it's different now. I feel much warmer when some is with me. I feel like I'm not alone anymore..." She feels like she was going to cry, but it didn't came when Shuichi holds her in his arms. She was surprised when that happened, sure she has a lot of hugs from her little brother, but this was different. All of this was so different...

When they heard that the fast moving song was coming to a close and was replaced with a soft soothing music. Shuichi lift his head up from Shauna's shoulder and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

All she could do was smile. She lifts her arms up so they could rest gently on his shoulder. Shuichi rests his hands on her waist, and they began to move in a slow pace. She rests her head on his chest, the music was so calm, the shining stars in the night twinkles upon the dancers. Everything seems so perfect.

Suddenly, the ground shake, and they could hear people from the inside screaming. They stopped their dancing and went inside to see what all the commotion was. As they went inside, they see everyone running a screaming. There was a smoke from the center on the floor.

It was clearing up, but Shauna jerked a bit. She nearly fell onto the floor. For some reason, Shuichi was having the same reaction. He reached out to her, "A-Are you okay?"

Shauna nodded, but she was still worried, "_What is this! This aura! I've sensed this before, and this is no ordinary person, nor demon!_" When the smoke was clear enough to see, she saw the one person she would never ever want to see again, Karasu.

All he had was a smirk when he saw Shauna, "Well, well, well. Looks like my search is coming to an end. It's been a long time since we've met. How long was it, 300 years or so?"

He was about to move closer, but she was ready if things goes wrong. "What are you doing here! I thought I killed you!"

"Oh, but you were wrong, but you did killed my parents from a long time ago, but I'm not here to seek revenge, I'm just here to see you again." And still the smirk never came off that face. Shauna was really getting annoyed. Karasu then turned to Shuichi, "Well, fancy in meeting you here Yoko."

Shauna turned to Shuichi, but his eyes were full of rage toward Karasu and barely even noticed that Shauna was looking at him. "Yeah, it has been a while since I whipped you out at the Dark Tournament. What do you want now?"

Karasu laughed out loud, "I'm just here to see my fiancé again." He turned to Shauna, "Which means, we better start on our plans soon, dear."

Shauna blushed, but she was so ticked off that she changed to her form. "That's it! I told you that I'm not marrying you! Ap Vaks!" She takes the element of fire, so her clothes her bright red and her hair style the same, but the color of the burning rage of fire. Even her eye color changed to the flare color.

Still, Karasu has the same smirk as before, "It's nice to see you in action again. You look hot and sexy when you fight." Just as he was walking toward her, Shuichi ran toward to Karasu.

Shauna panicked, "Shuichi, no!" But after she said it, there was a mist, that came in unexpectedly, and the mist came from Shuichi, and out came was not him, but a tall silvered hair man with a tail of a silver fox. Then Shauna remembered, that person could only be...Yoko Kurama!

"This time, I'm sure that this will be the end for you!" Yoko lunged toward him, but Karasu used one of his eye bombs and hit Yoko in the back and the legs. It looks as if it was the end of his, but he placed both hands on the ground and large roots, began to form from his arm to the ground. Yoko was able to control them, so he designated the roots to attack Karasu from the under.

But Karasu dodged it and attack the roots, which caused Yoko to scream in pain. The roots are from him, so that means that the roots and Yoko share the pain in any way they take any pain. Shauna rushed to Yoko and touched his shoulder. At first, he was tensed, but when he felt her hand, he relaxed. Shauna smiled and her form changed from the flames of hell, to calm blue water element, which changed her hair, eyes, and her clothes to blue.

Her hand glowed and healed Yoko and his roots. As she healed him, she changed to the wood element, color of green. In this part, she placed her hands on top on Yoko's and her arm began to form roots like him, but makes his much stronger from before. They were able to bring it up from the ground, but Karasu blocked it, for now.

The force was so strong that even though he was able to hold it, it drilled into his flesh and drilled through his bones. (Gross, isn't?) When he landed on the ground, he holds onto his arm from causing anymore blood to come out. Karasu just kept that smirk on his face, "Don't worry, this is not the end yet. This is the beginning of a very bad nightmare, for both of you."

Just as Shauna and Yoko were about to attack him, a smoke bomb was hit. As the smoke cleared, Karasu was no where in sight, but his voice was still here, "Shauna, I would check on my younger sibling if I were you." After that last statement, Shauna froze up. She looked down on the ground, and this time, a tear came down.

Yoko went up to Shauna and looked under her hair, which covers her face, "Shauna, you okay? What did he meant?" He was shocked when he saw her cried, her eyes were tightly closed, her fist tightened. Just as he was about to comfort her, she ran out of the dance and went outside.

She ran all the way to her house, until she found that it was wrecked. When she got inside of her ruined house, she searched her brother. She called out his name in pain and many times, until she could hear no one but her own voice. She fell on the ground sobbing of loosing her brother.

Yoko came just in time, and saw Shauna on the ground. He helped her up and carrying her in a bride-style to the couch. He sat there with her for a long time. He gave her some tissues and hugged her for the time being. She stopped and went outside, "I'm going to find him."

"Well, I'm going with you then. Karasu was supposed to be dead some years ago, but now, I have to defeat him." He stood beside her and holds her a paper, "This was from Karasu when he disappeared and you went to see your brother."

**If you want to see your brother again...alive, then go to the Demon World, where a tournament is held called The Oblivion Tournament. Win and you can win your brother back alive, and if not, then he's going to be a snack for my dragons. And, if you lose on the finals, then Shauna Ishiyama, you're going to be my wife.**

Shauna clenched the paper in her hand, and looked at Yoko, "So, you're going?"

"Yeah, this time, Karasu will be as good as dead. But there's more to this. I'm not sure if we'll be partners in this." Shauna and Yoko sat down on the grass while talking about this. "You see, they will do some test for each individuals. And they will match up the individuals randomly, or they will set up the team themselves for some reasons, but there will be only 2 members in one team."

Shauna looked down on the grass after that, "Well, I'll just hack into their computer and such. This should be fun. It's been a while since my last fight. Now, it's personal..."

* * *

Well, how do you like it? I know, it's longer than the others, but please tell me if there is anything wrong with this chapter or any suggestions for me for the other chapter. See ya later! 


	4. Get Ready

Hmmm...Where did I last go off again...? Just kidding! I remember! There was a blackout for me, so I can't really go on here. Even the library has a blackout! Well, hope u enjoy this!

Roxasheart654: Thanks for reviewing for all my chapters! And there will be a chapter for you soon! Well, it's close to the end, but I'm sure u will like it!

KooriKitsune: That's what my little sisters say it too! Are you her...? O-O I'm just kidding. But yeah, he's a bastard alright! That's why I put him in the story!

* * *

The Oblivion Tournament

Chapter 4 Get Ready

"First, we'll shop for supplies in the human world." Shauna stated. They both walked different directions to different shops. Shauna went to a food store, since the food in the Demon World taste so bad that Tetsuya puked the minute someone spoke the word. (Strange, isn't it? --) She bought verities of food for both Kurama and her.

Kurama was at the pharmacy store, buying medicines and band-aids for any wounds. The last time the he and the gang went to the Dark Tournament, the "healer", (I forgot, was it Kura or Ruka? I saw it on something and on a card. Oo) trapped Hiei and the Masked Fighter in a Spirit Barrier. So he doesn't trust the "medical attention" they will give.

When Shauna was finished with her shopping, she was about to call Kurama on her cell, until she was bumped on purpose by someone. She noticed that her bag was missing and she chased after the thief. While running, her cell was ringing, "**Shauna, I'm at the food store, where are you?**"

"Sorry, someone stole the food that I brought. I'm going to kill him once I catch that freaking jackass...!"

Kurama was quite...surprise of her wording. "**Ok, but where r u!**" He was able to transform to Yoko, since no one is around. He sniffed in the air and caught her scent, "**Never mind. Just keep on running till I catch up to you.**"

He hand up his phone and ran to the direction that leads him to her. Shauna was already warmed up, and she could tell that the thief was weakening, fast. She was able to pounce on his back and he landed hardly on the ground.

She removes the mask and it turns out to be a very fat demon. "Feh! It's no wonder why you fell down so hard. 'The bigger they are, the harder they fall,' is the saying." (For some reason, that phrase cracked me up) Suddenly, the demon held out a gun at her face and was about to shoot her.

She was able to dodge it from serious injury, but she got a swift cut on her check. Yoko came in time and Shauna got out of the way because he kicked the demons butt out of the way. It flew from the ground to the other side of the city like a golf ball that just got hit.

"Are you ok?" Yoko asked.

Shauna nodded, "I'm just fine." Yoko was staring at something, and Shauna noticed, "Oh, this? Its ok, it's a little cut. It'll heal--" But before she could say anything else, Shauna was in his arms. She could feel that he was licking the wound. "Y-Yoko, what are you doing?"

She tried to budge, but he holds onto her so firmly, that there was no way that he will let go. She couldn't help but relax in this moment. She placed her hands on his chest and let him continue. When he was done, he didn't pull away. But he did let his lips slide down to her jaw and start to kiss it.

He went down further to her neck and kissing it further. Yoko was shocked and pulled away. Shauna stop from her daze and she blushed too hard that her face has gone red like an apple! Yoko looked at the cut, and it was healed. "W-Well, at least it's healed." He said sheepishly.

Shauna touched her check and smiled. "Thank you." She hugged him and kissed him on the check. Yoko blushed so badly that he was about to explode. Shauna laughed, "Well, let's just go right now. The foods are safe; you got the medicine and the medical stuff?"

"Yeah, were all set." They both went inside a portal that Yoko made and they were in the forest in Demon World. They looked around to see if there is any large building with the sign Oblivion Tournament on it. All they could hear was loud chattering of about 1,000 of people. They walked to the sound and found what they were looking for.

Shauna was right, they will be tested individually and they will pick who will be in a team of two. She was really nervous, because what if she has to fight against Yoko? She it's not like she thinks she's going to loose or win, she just doesn't want to hurt someone she likes. But she was hoping that it won't happen, so she signed up any way.

Yoko was hesitating as well. It was only a few days he met her, and now, they might need to fight. She was the first girl that doesn't chase him around from class room to home, and then peeked into his restroom. Shauna was different, because she talks to him as a friend, and does not act like a crazy obsessive fan (no offence to those that are, because I'm a fan too!). He too signed up. If he wins against her, he will get her brother back.

When they were done, they went inside the lobby and sat down next to each other. There were many demons of different kinds. And there are some perverted ones too. Since there are many female dancers because of the tournament, they all came to show off their attractiveness out. All that Shauna needs now, is to get ready for tomorrows individual's match.

* * *

thank you for reading! BTW, i might update slow, but don't worry. It's because my mom isn't home, and..wel...i'm not allowed on the computer when they are at work. Well, stay tuned for thenext chapter!


	5. Get set

Hmm..., don't have that many reviews...oh well! It's ok; I'm just happy people like the story so far. Well, on ward! And being a freshmen sucks! X(

* * *

The Oblivion Tournament

Chapter 5 Get Set

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Then there was a loud crash near by where Yoko was waiting for Shauna. He rushed over to the sound to find a huge crowed and Shauna done beating up a wolf demon, which looks stronger than Shauna, but she pulled it off. "That got to teach you a lesson from touching me!"

"W-What happened?" Yoko asked.

Shauna turned and meekly smiled, "Umm...he just did something that I don't think he's suppose to do, so I have to make sure that he knows it." Yoko just stared at her, then to the demon that she knocked out.

"At least you're ok. Come on, we better listen to what Koto has to say about the individuals test." Shauna nodded and walked side-by-side with Yoko. She was really close to him that he could have sworn he could feel his face red.

Upon reaching to the large screen that was hovering over the ticket booth for the visitors, Koto came on, along with another host. "Hello fellow people! This is Koto with news about the Oblivion Tournament! I'll be the host though out the matches that will be going on. Now, for those that had entered the Dark Tournament from before, the fights will be different."

Shauna slapped her forehead in annoyance, "Man...Why can't they choose someone else to host the battles...?"

"Why is that?" Yoko asked with a confused look.

"Well," Shauna stared, "she use to be in my demon academy once... And she was well...kinda of perky all the time... And if she sees me, she's gunna talk a lot again..." Shauna's shoulders slumped and sigh.

Back to Koto, "The difference with this is that every precipitance will not be able to choose who will be in the team. This time, we're doing an individual match to match up the team members from the computer. Also, there will be various individuals matches, so be prepared for the worst because there will be monsters and obstacles that will block you from your goal."

Every demon there was quite shock about it, since this was all sudden. But Shauna was not about to get scared from the telling. Yoko smirked at the challenge, "This outta be fun."

Koto stated again, "Now, after each match, we will have a 1 week break for everyone to recover and get those butterflies out of their stomach. Oh I just can't wait to see blood and action out on the stage! There will be about 2 individual matches that everyone has to take place in. The first one takes about 2 weeks in a forest."

"What! Are you crazy! How the heck are we suppose to survive in the place with no food!" Someone blurted out from the crowd.

It turns out that that person was right behind Shauna. She crossed her arms, "Feh! You idiot. There are plants and there will be a river there. The plants will keep you from getting hungry, and the water will stop you from getting thirsty."

He raised a fist up to her face, "You want to fight!"

"No," she simply said before she lowered his hand, "I don't want to pick on weaklings. Besides, that might make me seem like a bully and I don't want to waste my energy on the likes of you."

"You little...!" He tired to do multiples of his punches to Shauna, but it seems to go through Shauna!

She was seeing through, like a haunting ghost. She then was solid again and looked down at the demon, "Told you not to." She then stood beside Yoko and waited for the other announcement.

It growled and tried to kick Shauna in the stomach. She did let her guard down, and it would have worked if Yoko hadn't grabbed his foot. "Do that again and I'll rip your limbs part by part until you can't walk...!"

He got scared when he looked into Yoko's eyes, then he ran off like a little mouse. "Thank you." Shauna said. He was quite surprise about that and he was more stiff when he felt Shauna's hand with his, but he relaxed in the hold.

Now, Koto came up with the final part of the individual test #1, "The objective of this is to destroy the monsters in the forest. They might drop a black marble, like this one I'm holding." She reached in her pocket and showed the people the little black marble. In side it, it looks like it has some kind of dark aura in it. "You must find 30 of them, and then bring them to the center tower."

Someone cried out, "Come on! Our necks are hurting just to listen to you yapping all day!" Everyone cracked their necks in pain from the screen, and then returned to the T.V.

"There is also another part to this twisted game! You many STEAL the marbles from other people. And, you many kill them if you wish. Also, you may team up with a person to help each other out in it. If you do, then you guys only get 30 dark marbles. But we'll be watching, and if you just use a person just to gather up 30 marbles for yourself, then you are disqualified! Too bad, ok? After the first individual match, we will discus about the second match! Now everyone, there will be a room for everyone. But...you might want to pair up with someone to share, cause were kinda short on it. We will start the match in 3 hours, so please be ready for the match! And don't forget to bring out the fire in you to bring the bloody fight to the boiling point! Till then, I'm Koto, see you all soon!"

Shauna looked up to Yoko, "Want to share the room? I don't trust any other guys here." Yoko looked at Shauna, and blushed furiously.

The girl he liked since the she came, just suddenly asked him to share the room? Well, he doesn't want any other guys have sex with her, and he really want to keep her safe, "K, let's go then." They both walked to the room that the escort said.

The room was simple. It has a light blue color wall, with the view of the sea. There was a polished oak wood desk with nice little lamp shade. And there was a queen size bed, wait. Only one! Yoko was about to fall when he only saw that bed. Shauna went to the bed and placed her belongings on it. "I guess we better get ready for anything."

She then went to the window and looked out to the calm ocean blue. The way the sun shines on her, it made her look like a goddess... Her perfect body, her fighting skills, her kindness, she was perfect. Yoko felt a blush coming through his face, so he turned and went to the restroom.

Shauna looked behind her to see no one there. She giggled and thought, "_Maybe he needs to go to the restroom a bit. Probably because he's nervous._" She smiled at her thought, but it wanders to wondering how Tetsuya was doing... Was he alright? Were they treating him well like Karasu promised...? Her head aces from the thoughts of her brother, so she started to cook up some food in the kitchen to get her mind off of the crisis.

When Yoko came out of the restroom after 5 minutes, his nose sniffed through the air to the delightful smell. He followed the scent which leads him to Shauna in the kitchen. He quietly sneaks up on Shauna and smelled her cooking.

When she turned around to get something, she bumped into him. Right after the bump, she was embraced my strong yet gentle arms of Yoko. Their forehead touched, and Shauna giggled, "Just wait for a bit."

He released her from the embrace, and she went to the cabinet. Yoko carefully looked at Shauna, then to the pot of soup. He sniffed the scent, and he reached for the spoon to taste it. He would have tasted it with Shauna hadn't lightly pulled his tail. He stifled a moan from the small punishment and backed off from the soup.

"I told you to wait, didn't I?" Yoko pouts and sat at the dinning table. When Shauna was done, she brings a pot full of Claw Chowder with oyster crackers. Yoko helped her by bringing the bowls and spoons and set the table. Shauna put some soup in her bowl and Yoko did the same. While they were eating, Yoko couldn't help but look into Shauna's eyes... They...have so much sorrow...

He placed his bowl in the sink and walked behind Shauna, softly nuzzled her neck, "Don't be so sad. I'm sure that your brother is safe." He rapped his arms around her waist and held her so close that he could smell her rose scent hair. He wanted her; he wanted her so badly that he would do anything just for her to be with him.

Shauna felt the same way as well. He was kind, intelligent, handsome, and he was a great fighter. She leaned back against her chair and slightly laid her head on top of Yoko's. His long tail wrapped around Shauna's tail and he slowly wagged it in a nice rhythm. She reached up to lightly scratch his ears, and was surprised when he purred and playfully nipped her ear.

It felt so good to be with him, but she stood up, "We better get ready for the match." He nodded and went to the medical bag, a bit disappointed that the embrace was short. They even brought with them a little hand bag that is buckled around the waist. They put some healing berries, potions, very huge band-aids, and Shauna tied some kind of charm at the end of the buckle.

Yoko looked at the little accessory and asked, "What is that for?" He lightly poked the little jewel with amusement. Of all things that he had stolen, fine arts, masterpiece from artist, treasure from the deep sea, and many others, why was this one look so much valuable?

"I made this when I was little, when my parents were still alive... They taught my brother and me how to make charms like these." She then pulled the charm up a little and shows the braiding part, "When you're braiding this part, this is where you hope for safety." She then slide down to the braid under that, "This one, you can make a wish for something your heart desire the most. It's very special."

She then remembers something and went to her bag. After a few seconds searching, she reached out to Yoko's hand and lifted it up to put a red charm around his wrist. "What is this for?"

"For good luck." She then lightly kissed his cheek. For the moment, it felt like 2 minutes for Yoko. After his daze, he found Shauna already at the door, "Come on! We might be late!" He nodded and went after Shauna.

When they arrive to the gates that leads to a very huge forest, there were many contestants waiting and they all saw Koto on the flat screen again, "Hello everyone! Koto is back to get this party started! Now, everyone, remember that you may join with a partner, but if you just use them and take the credit for yourself, then you are disqualified! Remember, 30 dark marbles from the monsters in there. Gather them, and head for the tower that is at the center of the forest. The first 40 contestants that made it will be advancing to the next round!"

Everyone nodded and start to chatter a bit. Some were quite nervous, since they said 2 weeks in the forest, so does that mean that it's going to be so hard that it'll take that long? No matter, Shauna was still willing to take the challenge, anything to save her brother from Karasu. Some of the demons were shouting, "Let us in already!" or "Shut the fuck up! This is wasting our time!" And some of them were so scared to speak.

Koto frowned, "SHUT UP!" Her mouth seems to be larger than her head when she screamed, "Before I let all of you in, I must warn you. In here, we don't care who dies in the match. So be careful in there, monsters you encounter from before, they are much stronger with the dark marbles. So, make sure you don't die. Now that everyone is reassured, let's start the party!"

Everyone stand at a gate with doors, eager to fight, or eager to kill someone. Shauna leaned against the fence and only stared to the ground. Her mind was filled with thoughts, remembering how to fight, remembering what monsters she had fought previously. Yoko walked leisurely to her and looked down (since he's like 7 feet and Shauna is around 5'7"), "Something wrong?"

"No."

"Something looks wrong alright... Tell me."

Shauna sighed and slowly stands up straight, "I'm just thinking, does that satisfy your question, or do I have to say more?" Yoko was about to say something, but the guards stood at the door and unlocked the gates then suddenly a powerful gust of wind blows and knocked most of the competitors out, but not Shauna nor Yoko. They just stood there and peered into the dark forest...

Then the guard got the microphone and spoke out loud, "Alright, listen well maggots! The Survival Test has begun!"

* * *

So...how was it? I know it's long...but please review this and tell me if I have to change anything to it or you just don't understand the point of this chapter. Then i'll clear it up soon to you! 


End file.
